20 More questions
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Thrid in series. First 20 questions, then 20 hints adn now 20 more questions XDD. REad first two to understand! After finally getting it Naruto makes his move. Hinata gets the wrong idea at first...


**Naruto-Masumi-chan..**

**Masumi-chan-Yes?**

**Naruto,Hinata,Neji-WHERE WERE YOU!?!**

**Masumi-Chan-I'M SORRY!!!!**

**Neji-And Naruto after everything I'm glad its worked out this way!**

**Hinata-N-Naruto-Kun you're a good kisser...**

**Naruto-You too Hina-Chan!**

**Masumi-chan-Lets not give away too much kiddies!**

**Naruto-She doesnt own me!!!**

Hinata had been in search of someone to eat lunch with.In her search she came up with just about a handful. None of her usual friends though...

"Where is everyone?"

She mused quietly to herself.

Just as she reached the training grounds. She heard a loud and confusing statement.

"I LOOK FINE IN ORANGE!"

N-naruto -Kun...

She thought sheepishly.

Following the voice she came face to face with just about all of her friends.

"Whats going on?"

She asked in her weak soft voice.

Neji looked up sheepishly and smiled weakly to Hinata.

"Uhrm...No reason Hina-Chan we we..."

Neji was cut off by Naruto.

"Hinata! Lets go on a walk!"

She nodded slightly confused, lately she'd been getting more and more attention from him. Ever since the day they played 20 questions and he thought she liked Shikamaru. Everytime he saw her now he tried to convince her to work up the nerve to talk to Shikamaru. Hinata had no desire to do so. But Naruto kept setting up these would be dates. Shikamaru tried to convice Hinata to tell Naruto the truth, but kept coming on these "troublesome" dates.

Everyone couldnt help but pity the poor Hyuuga girl...

"S-sure Naruto-kun..."

He quickly grabbed her hand and led her off from her friends. Her face was burning a vibrant red color. This was the first time Naruto had done this!

"Hinata remeber that day we played 20 questions?"

She nodded and realized he was staring at his feet so she weakly said yes.

He smirked.

"Do you really like Shikamaru?"

Hinata giggled his voice sounded...dare she think it jealous!?

"No Naruto-kun. I dont like him. Its someone else I like..."

She said the whole sentence without stuttering. It took both of them by surprise.Naruto smiled happily at her.

"Lets play 20 more questions Hina-chan!"

She smiled and nodded.

"What am I trying to guess?"

Naruto smiled brightly

"Who I like!!"

Hinata sighed

"Is it Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto laughed his bright and cheerful laugh.

"Nope!"

Hinata looked at him her lilac eyes wide in shock

"R-really?"

He nodded.

"Then who?"

Naruto laughed

"I cant tell you, you have to guess!!!"

Hinata nodded remebering the rules to the game.

"Hm...is she pretty?"

Naruto smiled at looked up at Hinata with shinning eyes.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

Hinata nodded,already hating mystery girl.

"Is she a ninja?"

Naruto laughed.

"Well of course! I wouldnt like someone who wasnt!"

Hinata nodded she ahd to narrow this down somemore.

"Is she a leaf ninja?"

Naruto quickly nodded. He pulled Hinata off the path and into the woods.

She looked at him skeptically but followed all the same.

"Is she a Chunin?"

Naruto nodded still glum that Hinata had made Chunin before him.

Hinata nodded...

"Does she have blonde hair?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Nope, No offense to my hair but blonde hair is funny looking!"

He then proceeded to tug on his own blonde locks.Hinata gently placed a hand on his stopping him. They both blushed.

"Naruto-Kun I like your hair..."

Naruto smiled lightly at her. How had he not noticed her before?She was so perfect for him...

"Do you admire her?"

Naruto nodded so violently his forhead protector untied a bit.Hinata giggled.

"Ok...hm is she tall?"

Naruto giggled Hinata was even shorter than him!

"No...shes kinda on the short side..."

Hinata nodded...who was short and pretty?

"Does she enjoy ramen?"

Naruto laughed.

"Honestly I think she'd like anything I do!!"

Hinata gave him a confused look and continued.

"Does she have a special jutsu?"

Naruto nodded thinking of the jutsu Hinata had used on a mission before.

_I would think its Ino but shes not blonde..._

"Is she good with weapons?"

Naruto nodded , in his eyes Hinata was good at anything...

Hinatas eyes widened...it was Ten-Ten! She saw how much Naruto was enjoying this so she would make herself suffer somemore before confronting him.

"Is she close to Neji-Niisan?"

Naruto smiled.Hinata and Neji had begun to get closer.

"Yeah!"

Hinata gave him a bright fake smile. He was proving her right...

"Does she remind you of an animal?"

Naruto nodded thinking of how Hinata reminded him of a mouse, she thought of TenTen and pandas...

"Does she have pretty eyes?"

Naruto nodded thinking of Hinatas lilac orbs, she sighed thinking of TenTens chocolate ones.

"Does anyone else like her?"

Naruto thought for a minute...He thought Kiba liked Hinata...

"Yeah..."

Hinata sighed, she was sure Niisan had a crush on TenTen.

"Does she like you?"

Naruto blushed lightly.

"Yeah...it took me long enough to see it though."

Hinata gave a fake smile,she didnt know TenTen liked him...Giving up on the game she asked her own questions now.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Naruto smiled.

"I think so...soon too!"

Hinata blinked tightly trying to stop any tears.

"You're sure she'll say yes?"

Naruto squeezed Hinatas hand lightly.

"I really hope so..."

Hinata tried not to cry..

"Do you think shes a good kisser?"

Naruto smiled brightly

"I'm not sure lets find out!"

With that he leaned over and kissed her ever so lightly, however with this action Hinata lost it. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart Naruto smiled down at the blushing girl in his arms.

"Shes the most amazing kisser in the whole world!"

Hinata looked at him in shock.

"You like me?"

Naruto laughed.

"It took you a whole 20 questions to figure it out!"

She smiled and leaned into his lips again. This kiss wasnt as much of a surprise for the two of them but for the rest of the ninja who had finally caught up it was.

Neji didnt believe his almost perfect eyes...

_**ok well I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! And if you want me to do a few instalations i will ill have them up beofre the 20th too!! If you do the next one will be Naruto trying 20 ways to ask her out. **_

_**Then 20 bad dating moments.**_

_**Then 20 ways he thinks of to propose.**_

_**And finally 20 things that go wrong on their wedding day.**_

_**I want feedback! **_

_**and so sorry its this bad, my beta must have died --**_


End file.
